1) Field Of The Invention
The field of this invention relates to containers for food products and more particularly a food product which is designed to be consumed while being held in the consumers hand, more particularly, to food in the form of a sandwich being located inside of and supported by the serving container while being consumed.
2) Description Of The Prior Art
Food products which are consumed while being held in the consumers hand are extremely common. One particular common such food product is a sandwich and specifically a bun-type sandwich. These type of sandwiches are in widespread usage by fast food type of restaurants. It is common that these kinds of sandwiches are purchased by individuals from motor vehicles with the sandwich being consumed as the individual operates the motor vehicle.
Sandwiches contain bread, meat, tomatoes, dressing, ketchup, mustard, onion lettuce and other types of food materials. It is exceedingly common that during the consuming process there may be produced a dripping which may be either the bread, meat or some liquid or semi-liquid material such as a dressing. The consumer may be impeccably dressed and while consuming of the sandwich, food dripping may occur on the clothing of the individual. This can prove to be undesirable especially if the consumer is in route to an important meeting or similar type of activity.
In the past, there have been produced containers for supporting and facilitating eating of food separate from the container. Reference is to be had to U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,649, issued Jan. 26, 1993, by the present inventor, where a type of container is disclosed that has been designed for the purpose of minimizing direct contact of a sandwich with the hand or hands of the consumer and also functions to collect any food drippings from the sandwich that may occur. The sandwich serving container of the aforesaid patent, although functioning satisfactorily, was in need of improvement. There was a need to insure that all food drippings would be collected. Also, there was a need to construct a container as cheaply as possible. Additionally, it is important to construct a container in a manner so that it will not interfere with the normal consuming process of the sandwich.